


I Need a Break

by yourrhinestoneeyes



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, nathan is too edgy about the new album
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/yourrhinestoneeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan is getting too tense about how perfect things need to be on the newest and last album they are about to make, Pickles isn't sure he can handle anymore of his friend's crap comments about his drum work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Break

“Wrong, fucking go again and this time don't fuck it up. Alright?” Nathan growled over the mic, his voice held high amounts of frustration and a week of little to no sleep.

Pickles gripped tightly to his drum sticks considering leaving the sound booth and shoving one up the larger man's ass, but he refrained. He gritted his teeth and slammed down hard against one of the cymbals on his kit causing a high ringing to hit through the audio making Nathan cringe and glare at the older musician.

“Fine. Ready. Fucking go.” 

Nathan hit record and Pickles picked up from the top again, it had to be the 80th take they had done on the drum tracking alone. He envied Toki and Skwisgaar, they got to work on the album by themselves with no over amounts of supervision from their wound tight front man.

He felt burning pain in his arm muscles and his fingers occasionally cramped making it nearly impossible to keep hold on his drum sticks, but he kept going through, because if he made one mistake or slowed for even a millisecond Nathan would be on his ass. Again.

This time it took four minutes until the singer turned the talk back mic on, shut off the recording, promptly deleted it, and gave the older musician a look that signaled just how not okay he was with how things were going. Pickles sat there breathing heavily, sweat running down his face and neck soaking the front of his shirt. He was seriously on the edge of beating the fuck out of his friend.

“What, what the fuck is it this time?” He asked angrily.

“Dude are you even fucking trying anymore, this sounds like shit.”

He felt something snap in his brain something that he usually just felt when he was forced to see his older brother. The red head kicked over his drum set, threw the drum sticks at the bullet proof glass that separated him from his long time friend, and then promptly stormed out of the recording booth slamming the door behind him hard enough to make the room seem to shake.

“Dude what the fuck, we still got work to do.”

“No, fuck you, and fuck this. I feel like shit, I'm taking a break, and I swear to fuck dude if you try to stop me I will break your fucking neck.” He threatened before he left the room.

He was satisfied that Nathan didn't follow him. Pickles made his way to the kitchen that was also thankfully empty of servants and band mates. He went through the cabinets grabbing out as many bottles as he could and lining them up on the counter; he was planning on taking a very long break that would end with him passing out on the kitchen floor.

Pickles managed to get started on his first bottle of rum, half way through his fourth drink from the bottle heavy quick foot steps approached the kitchen, and a moment later an angry looking black haired singer stood there glaring at him. Nathan eyed the bottles crowding the counter and the red haired drummer who was leaning back against the counter with a bottle in his hand. Without a word Nathan walked around the counter and up to the drummer, he roughly grabbed the bottle from his hand and tossed it back over his shoulder. The bottle crashed against the floor, glass and alcohol spilling all over the place.

“What the fuck was that for you fat fuck?” The older man asked angrily, he stood up straight and in a half ass attempt tried to at least match his friend's height to appear threatening, but came up still around a foot short.

“You're supposed to be working on the fucking drum track, not drinking.”

“I told ya, I'm taking a god damn break.”

“I say you fucking aren't. Now cut the fucking attitude and get back to work.”

“Fuck you” The drummer replied, he picked up another bottle, opened it, and proceeded to drink.

Nathan took the bottle from his hand throwing it to the ground like he had the other one. 

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“You, you're my fucking problem. We need to get this done and you aren't fucking taking it seriously.”

Pickles got that his friend was stressed and scared, all five of them were stressed out and scared, but he wasn't going to deal with Nathan's shit.

“I don't have a problem, you have a fucking problem. You keep acting like a pretentious fucking asshole, nothing I do is good enough, and I'm sick of it. If you want the perfect fucking drum track then you can do it yourself you lazy fat fuck.”

He was on edge, actually at this point he was damn well over the edge. After all of the shit they had gone through in just a little over a year he couldn't take this. He wasn't going to take Nathan forming his anxieties into some bitch fest over how his drummer wasn't doing things the 'right' way.

“I think you need to watch what you fucking say.”

“What you gonna beat my ass, I fucking dare you. I will cram this bottle down your fucking throat you piece of shi-”

He was cut off when the larger man shoved him hard back against the counter until the sharp edge was digging into his back making him groan in pain. He placed his hands against the younger man's broad chest and began pushing trying to get him to back off. Nathan took his face in his hands pulling him in closer against his body and kissing him hard, teeth biting against his lips and his tongue invading his mouth taking him completely off guard. Pickles went from pushing at him to clawing at his shirt tangling the material under his fingers and pulling Nathan closer against him until there was no space at all between their bodies. He ignored the sharp metal against his back and only whimpered a bit when teeth bit too hard into his lip making it bleed. He pushed his own tongue into the singer's more than willing mouth, Nathan pushed and pulled at the metal ball on top of his friend's tongue drawing moans and whimpers from the smaller musician. He ground against him rubbing his erection against the shorter man's stomach, Pickles tried to work a hand down between them so he could rub him, touch him, but Nathan grabbed hold of his wrist holding it so tightly it began to hurt. He pulled away from the kiss leaving the drummer red faced and panting, Nathan smiled at him in that way that had a ton of creepiness to him, but all Pickles could think about was the blood rushing to his cock as he looked up into the larger man's deep green eyes. 

“On your knees”

Nathan backed up enough to give his friend the room to drop to his knees on the dirty kitchen floor. The singer unfastened his jeans with trembling fingers and pulled his thick hard cock from the confines of his pants, he kept his hand around the base of his shaft holding it for the older man. Nathan placed his other hand on the back of Pickles head pushing him forward until the tip of his cock was pressed against his lips.

“Suck. I'm fucking sick of hearing you talk.” He demanded his voice a deep warning growl.

The red head opened his mouth wide taking in the younger man's dick. His tongue caressed the underside of his erection as Nathan eased himself into his friend's hot wet mouth. He moaned and cursed at the feeling of a soft velvety wet tongue and a metal ball rubbing firmly against his heated flesh. Nathan pushed his cock deeper into his friend's mouth until the tip was nearly to the back of his throat, the older man's tongue continued to lap against his erection urging him on. The front man held his head in his hands keeping him still as he pulled his hips back pulling his cock out of his mouth until only the tip was left in his mouth. Pickles circled his tongue around the head of his cock, he pressed the ball of his piercing against the tip making Nathan's cock twitch. A second later Nathan was pushing back inside of his mouth, he gently moved back and forth giving slow shallow thrust into his friend's mouth. Pickles sucked hard moaning around the older man's dick wanting, needing more. He reached down rubbing hard at his own erection through the material of his jeans, he moved against the palm of his hand bringing himself closer and closer as he sucked his friend off.

Pickles was left panting, pupils blown and spit on his lower lip when Nathan pulled his cock from his mouth. 

The black haired man reached down grabbing him by the front of his shirt and hauling him to his feet. He pulled the older man's shirt up and over his head then tossed it to the floor. He turned the drummer around shoving him against the counter, he pressed himself up against his back and the smaller man could feel his friend's hard wet cock pressing against his back. He felt Nathan's hard heavy breathing against the side of his neck and from instinct he tilted his head to the side exposing his neck to his friend. He moaned and begged when he felt teeth grazing his neck then biting down into the skin, he pushed back against him rubbing against his cock. Nathan grabbed hold of his hips keeping him still, tightly pressed against him. Without a word the younger man unfastened the red head's pants pushing them down until they were pooled around his ankles. He placed his knee between his legs pushing them apart, he placed a hand between Pickles shoulder blades and pushed until he was bending over the counter, hands on the surface to steady himself. 

His breathing was heavy and his legs were trembling. He heard the sound of a cap popping, a second later he felt two lubed up fingers push into his ass.

“Fuck....Heh for a fucking second thought you'd just fuck me.”

Nathan pushed his fingers in until he was pressing against his prostate sending shocks of pleasure with slight hints of pain through his body making him tremble and sigh.

“I'm not that pissed off at you.”

“You shouldn't be pissed I didn't do nothing.” He shot back feeling that annoyance, but it melted away when Nathan pulled his fingers back then pushed in pressing harder against his prostate.

“I just want things perfect you're being a dick about it.”

Pickles moaned loudly when he felt a third finger inside of him, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Nathan's face was pressed against the side of his neck, breathing heavy, and his nose nuzzling against his sweaty skin.

“If I'm such a pain how 'bout you just fuck me into submission, huh?”

Another hard press against his prostate made him moan again. Nathan bit his neck again suppressing his own low growl. He pulled his fingers out and used the rest of the lube in the bottle to coat his cock.

“Ready?”

“Just fuck me already”

Nathan gripped tightly to his hips his fingers digging into his pale flesh so hard he was leaving bruises. He pushed his cock into the older man's stretched hole already knowing how much complaining he would hear if he went slow or gentle like he was prone to do most times they had sex. By the sounds of the older musician's moans and screams of pleasure he was doing it right this time. He reached a hand up grabbing a fist full of hair pulling hard, Nathan ran his tongue from the base of his neck to his jawline, he licked along the shell of his ear then back to his earlobe taking into his mouth and sucking. He pulled his hips back then thrust in hard. He kept the older man's body pinned between himself and the counter, Pickles moved a hand down rubbing against his throbbing cock. Nathan gave a sharp thrust going deeper and hard enough to make the other man cry out.

“Don't do that, you get off when I fucking say. Got it?”

“Fuck you, I'll touch my cock if I want to.”

Nathan grabbed his wrists pinning them behind his back.

Pickles was going to complain until the other man's cock repeatedly rubbed against his prostate leaving him speechless other than weak pathetic raspy moans and sighs of pleasure. 

He didn't even care anymore, he barely remembered why he was pissed or supposed to be pissed. He was at the point that all he felt was his own throbbing aching cock and the feeling of Nathan fucking him until his senses were too heightened and about to completely blow. 

The drummer moaned and whimpered at the feeling of lips against his shoulder blade, against his back and the back of his neck. Nathan ran his tongue along his skin going over bruises and bite marks.

“If I let your hands go don't fucking touch yourself. Got it?”

“Y-yeah”

He released the older man's wrists and Pickles placed them back on the edge of the counter just to ensure he wouldn't start touching himself again. He put all of his focus on the older man plowing into him, his body jerked when he felt a large rough hand on his cock jerking him off in time with the hard and urgent thrust of Nathan's hips. He bucked up against the younger man's fist fucking it, he whimpered and begged in a way that would embarrass him if he wasn't so fucking turned on at the moment. 

“Fuck dude....Dude you're so fucking hot, even if you're a pain in the ass.”

Pickles turned his head to the side to look back at him over his shoulder, Nathan leaned in kissing him hungrily. 

The drummer came hard into his friend's hand and against the counter in front of him. If it weren't for Nathan having him pinned against the surface of the counter and his body holding him in place he would have fallen to the ground. With one more hard deep thrust Nathan was cumming inside of him, he could feel his cum spilling out of his ass and running down over his balls and between his legs. He knew he shouldn't be as into the feeling as he was, but he didn't really give a shit.

They remained in that position for a good minute before Nathan pulled out of him, he wrapped his arms around the red haired man gently pulling him down with him onto the floor. Pickles settled between his legs with his back against the younger man's chest.

“You still mad at me?”

“Not unless you plan on being a bitch about everything I do in the studio.”

“Maybe we should take a break.”

“Want to go binge drinking tonight?”

“Yeah that sounds good”


End file.
